


Better

by shopfront



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George wonders why he's always surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathingwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=breathingwishes).



When it comes to George, it hits him like a freight train. A very large, very fast freight train. One morning he's Just George. He's Not Their Sister, but he's something better, something involving ice cream and squeezing into one bed and finally learning about girls after all those years with all those brothers. Then all of a sudden he's not Just George, he's That Guy That Callie Was Right About That Didn't Get It, and he can't figure out quite how that happened. Or when it happened for that matter.

It's always been about Meredith and Izzie. Of course it's always been about Meredith. You'd have to be blind, deaf, dumb, and possibly in a coma to miss the way it's always been about Meredith. It was always George-and-Meredith, but never Meredith-and-George, and he'd found a way to be ok with that. Looking back, he found a way because of the smile that lit up Izzie's eyes when he moved back in, the beaming joy she filled that kitchen with. Their kitchen.

It couldn't _always_ be about Meredith because George wanted to be better than that. And it's still something better, something involving ice cream and squeezing into one bed that's a little roomier because Meredith isn't always there now. It's still learning about girls, and it's Izzie learning to find herself again, and it's so much better than he ever thought it could be. And he wonders why he was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alana for the beta help.


End file.
